Máscara
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: para Cherry... às vezes usar máscaras é a forma mais verdadeira de sermos nós mesmos.


**Disclaimer:**

**-Naruto não me pertence, muito menos a fantástica idéia de ninjas habilidosos e assassinos usarem máscaras de bichinhos fofos...**

**-Escrevi a fic toda ouvindo: "Garoto de Aluguel" do Zé Ramalho, o que me rendeu o começo da fic, e recomendo, porque a música é ainda pior que esse começo...**

_**Pois é, Cherry. Um presente atrasado, mas um presente. E olha que eu tava de molho no mundo de fic e tal... mas você é a cereja do bolo. E cereja sem grand-finalle, não tem o mesmo gosto!**_

_**A fic foi toda feita pra você, de verdade. É sua, faça dela o que quiser.**_

_**Parabéns pelo níver cerejinha!**_

* * *

****

**Máscara**

Olhou-se no reflexo mais uma vez, sem coragem.

Aquilo era tudo que ele sabia fazer...

Não. Era mais que isso.

Aquilo era tudo que ele sabia _ser_.

Que patético, um homem sobreviver a tanto para não ser mais que um rosto pintado de um animal.

-É você, não é?

Kakashi limitou a balançar a cabeça, afirmativamente.

Ambos sabiam quem ele era, ali. Mas tirar a máscara não era uma condição.

Absolutamente.

-Você demorou, hoje. Fiquei preocupado.

E a voz suave de Iruka envolveu seus ouvidos, fazendo ele entrar mais uma vez naquele inferno doce e quente do apartamento.

_Nossa relação se acaba assim..._

_Não tire a máscara._

_Não repita meu nome._

_Não durma comigo à noite._

Percebeu os companheiros diminuindo o passo, e estacou. Algum perigo havia lhe escapado?

-Você está bem? – uma voz grossa e baixa perguntou.

-Claro. – ele respondeu, percebendo num instante que todos os olhavam.

-Você parece cansado...

-Eu já disse que estou bem.

-Sabe, é só uma missão de reconhecimento. Damos conta sozinhos.

-Você devia tentar dormir um pouco, Kakashi. – uma voz feminina e confiante aproximou-se dele.

Kakashi não sabia se olhava com raiva ou com graça para eles.

Dormir?

Pensou nisso. Mas sabia que não conseguiria. Não respondeu, e saiu em meio à escuridão da floresta.

Não arriscaria a vida de ninguém, se não estava em condições.

Mas dormir?

Isso significava ir até o seu apartamento, pregar os olhos por uma ou duas horas, ouvir seu berro ao acordar... ou aquela sensação de falta de ar. Ah, sim. Ou simplesmente não dormiria, por isso. Simplesmente passaria a noite remontando em sua mente as mil razões daquele vazio, de novo.

Suas pernas pararam.

A janela se abriu devagar, e os olhos gentis do outro o fitavam tão calorosamente...

Dormir?

Ele era só uma máscara. E máscaras nem piscam...

_Não me deixe pensar que tudo está indo bem._

_Nós dois sabemos que as coisas apenas não são assim._

_Não me deixe dormir pensando que vou poder acordar exatamente no mesmo lugar..._

A respiração estava estranha. Ele não era médico, mas já era experiente o bastante para saber que aquilo não era um corte comum. O braço ardia como fogo, e seu peito parecia pesar quatro vezes mais. Tudo estava começando a ficar fora de foco, zonzo, confuso...

-Você... você foi envenenado!

Aquelas mãos sabiam ser fortes, não sabiam? Ah, sim, sabiam. Iruka sabia ser tantas coisas... gentil mas forte, independente porém companheiro, valente mas tão inocente... tantos Irukas ele era. E nunca, nunca havia usado uma única máscara que escondesse qualquer um deles. Não, todos eles estavam à mostra. Todos estavam ali, pra quem tivesse olhos para eles.

E todos, tolos, olhando apaixonadamente preocupados para a máscara que Kakashi vestia.

-Tire a máscara... vou cuidar dessa ferida... mas você precisa de ar... Por que não foi ao hospital?

Iruka corria pelo apartamento, pegou uma caixa branca de um lado, faixas de outro, e enfim se sentou no sofá onde acomodara o outro.

-Hospitais... são idiotas.

-Ka...

-Esse... Esse é o antídoto. Eu sabia que você tinha. Você sempre tem essas coisas em casa.

Kakashi pegou um frasco com um líquido amarelado dentro.

-Preciso que injete na ferida...

Iruka não disse mais nada, enquanto tratava da ferida. Rasgou o resto da camisa do ninja, limpou o ferimento e com uma seringa de agulha fina, inseriu o antídoto dentro da ferida ainda aberta.

Kakashi mordeu os lábios por debaixo da máscara.

-Você é um idiota. – murmurou Iruka, terminando de limpar o ferimento. Envolveu o braço ferido com algumas gazes, mas não se deu por satisfeito.

-Está melhor?

-Zonzo, apenas.

-Você tem que respirar, anda, tira máscara.

Kakashi não respondeu.

-Não estou pedindo.

O ninja apenas se levantou, cambaleante.

-Droga, Kakashi! Qual o seu problema!?

O ninja da alta elite da Anbu parou, recostando-se ao braço do sofá. Qual era o problema?

-Eu não sou muito mais que isso, _Iruka_. Não vamos imaginar coisas... é assim que funciona.

_Não me diga que estou errado._

_Cada um tem seu papel, faça bem o seu e aguarde os aplausos. _

_Todos têm uma máscara favorita._

_Quando você finalmente dormir, vai se lembrar qual rosto tinha?_

Duas mãos fortes o seguraram, o puxando para trás. Kakashi sentiu uma dor funda na ferida, e as costas batendo contra o sofá. Pernas o enlaçaram, e quando finalmente abriu os olhos, lá estavam eles.

Todos eles. Tolos demais. Gentis demais.

Máscaras que ele jamais entenderia naquele homem.

-Eu não vou mais imaginar nada, _Kakashi._

Não houve tempo de reagir. E, talvez, nem muita vontade. As mãos se tornaram suaves ao tocar o pescoço do ninja, subindo lentas em direção da máscara branca em forma de animal. Iruka afastou um pouco o corpo, tentando não pesar demais sobre o outro. Preocupado. Lindo, e preocupado. Kakashi sentiu uma rahada de ar fresco tocando eu rosto. A máscara subia, sem parar.

-Iruka... isso não muda nada... porque...

-Sua boca. Definitivamente, é o que eu mais gosto em você.

A máscara agora pousava nas mãos de Iruka, inútil e pálida. Kakashi respirou fundo e forte, uma, duas, várias vezes até normalizar.

E então silenciaram.

_Alguém sempre vai lembrar._

-Minha boca, é? Bom, então eu acho melhor guardá-la só pra você ver, Iruka.

_Sempre tem alguém com a sua máscara favorita._

**OWARI**


End file.
